


The Green-eyed Monster

by Antares_28



Series: The perks of being with a Martian [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is a green-eyed monster.</p><p>Or, when both Alex and J'onn get jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiara_of_Sapphires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/gifts).



> Hello guys! :)  
> I hope you'll like this story!
> 
> I want to dedicate this work to Tiara_of_Sapphires, for always supporting me and my crazy ideas!

“And it's very important to me that a person like you rules the DEO,” Senator Miranda Crane says, smiling sweetly at J'onn. “A person who believes and respects our ideals and, at the same time, knows aliens so well.”  
J'onn nods, feeling a little embarrassed while Alex has to keep herself from snorting.  
She doesn't like Senator Miranda Crane, at all. She strongly believes that the older woman is a reactionary, blinkered and opportunist switcher. Not to mention she shamelessly flirts with J'onn every time she can.  
And honestly the latter reason bothers Alex so much more than the former one. Even though she will never admit that. Almost never.  
“A person like you is special. I trust you Director J'onzz, especially after you saved all us and our world. Without you, humans won't be here now.”  
Alex feels her body getting warm and tightly-wound and she hates that. She doesn't want to be jealous. She trusts J'onn. She loves J'onn. But honestly she doesn't trust that... that minx. Alex sees the way Miranda Crane looks at J'onn. She knows because she looks at him the same way. Senator Crane wants J'onn in the same way that Alex has him.  
And she is basically hitting on him, but obviously J'onn is just too naive and good-hearted to realize that.  
Alex widens her eyes and almost gasps, seeing how the senator squeezes his hand, giving him a sensual look.  
That's too much.  
“Director,” Vasquez arrives, and J'onn looks at her, “You're needed in the armory.”  
“I’ll be there soon,” he replies and then he turns toward the senator, “Senator Crane, would you excuse me? I am honored for having your support and your trust. I, and my agents, will definitely come to the charity gala you organized. Thank you for inviting us.”  
“You're very welcome. It's always a pleasure,” she cutesily says, “And I'll be sure to save a dance for you, Director.”  
J'onn stays still, not knowing how to respond and Alex just wants to scream.  
That's really too much.  
Senator Crane has come this morning to invite them at fund-raising gala for post-Myriad relief.  
Some people have been permanently damaged by Myriad and so the event is needed to raise money for researching for a treatment and for covering medical expenses.  
Meanwhile, it may also smooth things over, since there is a widespread anti-alien sentiment among people after Myriad.  
Thus, deep down Alex appreciates all that Senator Crane is doing but she simply cannot stand her boldness.  
She knows J'onn would never cheat on her and that she is acting irrationally and-  
Suddenly, an idea, maybe an odd and a little childish idea, occurs to her.  
Because, even if J'onn practically worships the ground she walks on, maybe she can remind him just why he loves her so much.

...

Alex walks tall, her high heels clicking on the stone floor of the DEO, as she leads towards J'onn's office.  
She has just come back there, after going to her apartment in order to change in her favorite little black dress and a pair of matching stilettos.  
Even if she and J'onn both agreed to keep a low profile at work, wanting to act professionally and saving all kinds of affection to the privacy of their homes, it seems that jealously truly is a green-eyed monster and Alex can't resist anymore.  
Agent Vasquez frowns, giving her a quizzical and wondering why she is dressed up like that and Alex just waves her hand in the air, shrugging, “It's for a mission, I am undercover.”  
And then she cautiously enters into J'onn's office, shutting and locking the door behind her.  
“Director J'onzz,” she greets him and J'onn grins but doesn't look up, as he finishes writing notes down on a report. He hears the tapping of her heels on the floor though and from the corner of his eye, he sees her walk around his desk and hoist herself up into it, sitting down. She is smiling and crosses her legs, her dress moves up, showing her thighs.  
He continues writing but he slides his left hands on it, feeling her soft skin. J'onn doesn't know what's going on, since he remembers she was wearing her uniform just an hour ago.  
“Is everything alright?”  
“Mmm-hmm,” she hums, “Yes.”  
Okay, now he is definitely intrigued by this situation, what is she actually doing?  
He caps his pen and leans back in his chair, finally looking at her.  
Suddenly, everything becomes very clear. Alex is there, sitting on his desk and wearing a tight and short dress, which leaves very little to his imagination and she is sensually smiling at him.  
“So,” he manages to say, “what brings you here, Agent Danvers?” He asks as his hand is still on her thigh and it is slowly inching further up, his fingertips disappear under her skirt.  
“Well,” she answers in a throaty voice,smiling at him. “I hope that what I want is fairly obvious, Director J'onzz.”  
He nods, smiling.  
“Come here.”  
J'onn puts his hands on her hips, pulling her to the edge of the desk and then onto his lap. Alex smiles, straddling him, and then she leans forward and kisses him, her fingers running through his hair and her tongue entering into his mouth immediately.  
They savor each other, he bites her lower lip softly, and she nuzzles affectionately his nose.  
Then, she squirms slightly on his lap, reaching behind her and lowering the zipper of her dress far enough down so she can brush the straps off her shoulders.  
J'onn stares at her, hypnotized, before looking down at her breasts. Alex does love lingerie and he never knows what she would wear under clothes.  
Now, she wears a black lace bra, and the tops of her breasts are about to spill out of it. His hands lift to unclasp her bra but she beats him to it, unhooking it and tossing it somewhere behind her.  
J'onn instantly puts a hand on her back, pushing her toward him, and she moans softly as he gives an open-mouthed kiss to her cleavage. One of her hand holds his head there while the other clutches at his shoulder and her hips start to rock against his.  
J'onn practically groans as he continues giving his attention to her breasts, sucking and kissing them and Alex cries out softly, arching her back more when he gently nips at her nipples.  
She can't think rationally, feeling his touch on her. She grips at the hair at the base of his neck, clinging to his head, as he takes her nipple into his mouth.  
She feels so hot and wanton and she just forgets about Senator Crane.  
“I have the feeling that my second in command is looking for some afternoon delight,” he murmurs hoarsely, pulling away from her chest and looking at her.  
Alex smiles, her breath quick and sharp and her hands go to his stomach where she begins to pull his black shirt up, exposing his abs and chest.  
She pulls it off over his head, dropping it onto the floor just while J'onn's hands rest on her thighs, pushing the material of her dress up inch by inch, revealing her legs to him.  
J'onn actually sucks in a breath when Alex dips her head down, placing her lips on his collarbone, sucking gently.  
“Alex,” he growls and she ignores him, keeping her lips on his chest, placing light and almost teasing kisses down up to his neck, nibbling at it. J'onn groans and grabs her head, yanking her lips to his. He kisses her hard and she moans, her hands sliding onto his shoulders, her bare chest pressed against his and her nipples grazing along his skin. They both open their mouths at the same time and their tongues immediately tangle together.  
His arms tighten around her waist and she grinds her hips down his lap. If she keeps doing that, he won't be able to control himself.  
“Stand up,” he says huskily, his voice low and his eyes glimmer red with his arousal. He knows that his office is not the right place to do that but he can't help it, he can't stop.  
Alex puts her hands on his chest and stands up in front of him, almost trembling as he rakes his eyes over her body, making her knees weak and her heart flutter.  
“Take your dress off.”  
She obeys him, already planning on taking the control he has over her back, and she reaches behind her, her breasts thrusting out as she does so and J'onn shifts in his seat. She lowers the zip the rest of the way and then pushes the material down, the dressing falling at her feet. Alex kicks her heels off too and she now stands in front of him in nothing but a tiny silk pair of black panties. Yes, J'onn definitely loves her love for lingerie.  
She smiles at him, pushing a few locks of her hair behind her ears. Her breathing hitches as he reaches out and runs his fingers back and forth the waistband.  
He then skims his lips over her stomach and she grabs his shoulders when he unexpectedly sucks on a patch of skin below her bellybutton. She lets out a throaty moan and he smiles against her stomach.  
“We'll leave these on for now,” J'onn grins, tipping his head up and looking at her.  
Alex nods, completely mesmerized by his lust spell. But she remembers that she has to be the one in control of this and so she manages to take a step away from him, separating her body from his lips and she prays her voice isn’t shaking when she spoke next.  
“Take your shoes off, J'onn,” she says, staring at him and he smiles gently at her, leaning forward in the chair and pulling off his shoes, tossing them over his shoulder.  
She smiles at him as well and he leans back, waiting for her next move. She slowly sinks down onto her knees on the floor and crawls between his knees. His eyes widen slightly and he wonders if his heart has stopped.  
Alex is kneeling in front of him, wearing nothing but her panties and her hands are unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.  
His breath catches in his throat as her eyes lock with his and then with a smile that makes his stomach clench, she leans forward, pushing both his pants and boxer briefs down just far enough for her to capture the head of his erection in her mouth.  
“Alex,” he gasps and his hands fly to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair as she guides her head up and down. She tenderly kisses the tip and then she sucks him a little harder.  
Doing this is completely unnecessary though. Both can feel how hard he already is.  
So, she stands up again and bending down, she kisses him quickly on the lips. He immediately grabs her, pulling her back down onto his lap.  
“I think you want me,” Alex teases with a grin, running her finger along his jaw.  
She captures his mouth with hers in an almost brutal kiss and wraps her arms around him, kissing him with fervor. They both need to breathe, and so they separate. Anyway, J'onn doesn't go far and moves his mouth down to her neck, nipping and sucking on the skin there. He cups the back of her head with one of his hands as if to keep her there though she has no desire to be anywhere else.  
“J'onn,” Alex pants breathlessly as his fingers finally touch teasingly her above her panties.  
He strokes her again and again, feeling her grow more and more wet, loving the fact that he can do this to her.  
His mouth is still fused to her neck, leaving hot and wet open-mouthed kisses on her skin and between what his mouth and his hand are doing to her body, Alex feels as if she is on sensory overload.  
She can’t remember the last time she felt this hot and her fingernails claw at his back as she begins rubbing her body against his, causing J'onn to moan as he feels her body.  
He shifts slightly in the chair so they are both a bit more comfortable and he impatiently shoves her panties to one side. Neither can be bothered with taking them off.  
Alex reaches her hands down and J'onn groans again as she grabs his lower back, tugging him towards her center where she needs to feel him most.  
It is going to be as quick as they can do it. Both know that.  
Her fingers tease him for a moment and he drops his head backwards, grunting, it rising in volume as she sinks down finally on his length, sitting down, taking him entirely within her.  
They both fall still and Alex actually sighs.  
He watches her closely, her eyes slide closed and he moves his head forward, kissing her softly and gently on the lips.  
And then, Alex begins to move, her hands gripping the back of the chair behind him as she rocks herself back and forth, up and down, riding him in his black leather chair that he already knows he will never be able to sit in and not think of this.  
He watches as she bounces on him, moving over him, her head tilted back, her mouth open in soft moans. She has no idea how beautiful and sexy she looks.  
He keeps holding her panties to the side with one hand, while the other grips her hip, guiding her up and down. He groans as she quickens the pace, slamming herself on him, her ass hitting his thighs.  
Alex lets out a sharp cry, not even trying to be quiet anymore – forgetting where they are, forgetting that the walls are thin and it is fairly obvious what they are doing in his office – as J'onn begins rubbing her clit with his thumb, circling it over and over again, torturing her, sending sparks of fire throughout her entire body. She is riding him as fast as she can now, both of them panting, sweating and groaning.  
“Come on, Alex,” J'onn urges.  
To him, she feels as if she is on fire, surrounding him, squeezing him, her soaked heat fluttering and contracting around him.  
“J'onn!” She finally yells, slamming down on him one more time and then bursting apart, falling completely still, her fingers digging into his chair so tightly, her knuckles begin to turn white.  
He feels her body shake on top of him and grabbing her hips, it only takes a few more thrusts inside of her for him to follow her over the edge, his fingers digging into her skin, his body shaking as he empties inside of her. Alex collapses against him and for a minute, neither move as they gasp for air.  
J'onn recovers first but even then, he isn't able to speak.  
She rests her head over his shoulder, her nose brushing against his neck, and he rubs her back with his hand.  
“Jealousy looks good on you,” he eventually manages to say, chuckling softly. Alex snorts and pinches him on his arm but then she joins him, laughing as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!  
> Be sure to check my Tumblr account! I am a very visual writer, so I'll publish pictures posts about my stories :)


End file.
